The present disclosure is directed to a method and system for renewable energy to be stored in temperature-pressure tank for eventual conversion to electrical energy making possible the conversion of renewable energy into a variable stream. Such a system and method is suitable especially of wind, tide and the sun, to realize a constant stream of electrical energy.
One conventional solution is the described in Japanese Patent No. JP2240401 (A) that shows method of storing energy in substance under pressure in pressure accumulator.
Another conventional solution is described in French Patent No. FR2891095 (A1) that shows method of storing energy in a heated substance in a tank with water heated by sun panels.
Yet another solution is described in Japanese Patent No. JP57146004 (A) that shows method of storing energy in a heated substance in a heat accumulator.